


Cuffed

by lotorslance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Hostage Situation, Lance is 18+, Lancelot - Freeform, Lotor would literally never hurt Lance, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Roleplay, This is based on Lance's cuff kink in season 1, Xenophilia, blindfold, blowjob, handjob, the roleplay itself is mild dubcon but they mutually agree on the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotorslance/pseuds/lotorslance
Summary: Lance wants to fulfill his latest fantasy through roleplay. Lotor is reluctant, but willing to give him whatever he so desires, even if it means having to play the villain he never wanted to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE note all the warnings in the tags! Lance wants to roleplay a dub-con scene with Lotor. They both consent to portray this kind of scene. The whole thing is actually 100% consensual and Lotor is determined to make it as painless and fun and safe as possible for both of them.

“Absolutely not.”  
  
Lance whined, feigning more disappointment than necessary, but he wasn’t about to quit there after just having finally confessed what’s been on his mind for the past week. _“Please,_ Lotor?”  
  
“I refuse.”  
  
“At least hear me out a little more!”  
  
_“No.”_

Their sex had been nothing but consensual, and hadn’t even started until well-into their relationship. Lotor always made sure Lance was completely comfortable, only doing it in the bed where there were multitudes of pillows, and never put his own needs before Lance’s. The Paladin always came first—in more ways than one.  
  
And it was amazing. Lance loved it, but when the other was busy with his imperial duties and Lance was left to watch quietly from his own seat in the cruiser, his mind wandered: and it had a tendency to wander far when Lance got bored.  
  
It started when he’d watched Lotor cuff up a Galra soldier that’d been trailing them through the past few galaxies, sent by Haggar, no doubt. He was reminded briefly of that time Nyma’d cuffed him, and all the adrenaline that’d rushed throughout his entire being in that very moment. It didn’t help that Lotor looked incredibly—there was no other word for it— _sexy_ as he bent over with a hand on his hip, hair cascading over a single shoulder, harshly questioning the soldier from where they’d came.  
  
Since then, he hadn’t been able to get the sight, or the sounds, or the _ideas_ out of his mind.  
  
Lotor had never spoken to him in such a tone, never looked at him with slanted brows, never loomed over him like a peasant but rather knelt down to his level, making sure Lance knew they were indeed _equals._ His title meant _nothing_ when they were together.  
  
But humans were akin to wanting things they were told they could not have, and Lance grew accustomed to that very phenomenon. He began thinking of it more and more: Lotor, cuffing him up to some wall and standing above him, looking down on him with those narrowed eyes and a snarl on his lips. Sometimes he’d even have to excuse himself to the bathroom to get rid of an insatiable erection, all because of these crazy thoughts.  
  
Before he could work up the courage to confess his new fantasies, Lotor had questioned him about it after Lance’d come much earlier than usual. They laid together in bed, an arm tightly wrapped around him as the dizziness faded and he was able to tell up from down again.  
  
“That’s the second time tonight.”  
  
Lance grinned, quite proud of his libido. But Lotor wasn’t smiling—rather, he had a questioning look on his face. Something was definitely on his mind.  
  
“What were you thinking of?”  
  
That wiped the grin right off Lance’s face. Embarrassment crept up to his cheeks in the form of dark red and he squeezed his eyes shut, rolling with his back to his lover to further hide it, despite the reaction giving Lotor even more reason to worry. He placed a hand on his shoulder, gently trying to tug him back in his direction.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I…I dunno, just things…”  
  
“Lance,” he couldn’t lie to him; it literally never worked, “just tell me. If there is something I could do to improve this for you, I want to know. Your mind has seemed distant lately.”  
  
He heard the legitimate concern in Lotor’s voice and suddenly he was struck with guilt for making the other worry so. He sat up, turning to him and taking hold of both his hands. “I-it’s not that! Seriously. I _love_ what we do. It’s just that I’ve sorta…wanted to…maybe…try out somethin’ new.”  
  
“Which is?” He raised a brow, squeezing Lance’s hands to show he appreciated the loving touch.  
  
“I sorta…uh. Always had a thing for…well, um…”  
  
The hybrid was giving him a look edging on desperation, and Lance knew he had to hurry it up and get to the point.  
  
“I wanna pretend we’re… _enemies_. But _do it,_ too. _While_ we’re pretending.”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
Lance whined, feigning more disappointment than necessary, but he wasn’t about to quit there after just having finally confessed what’s been on his mind for the past week. _“Please,_ Lotor?”  
  
“I refuse.”  
  
“At least hear me out a little more!”  
  
_“No.”_ He pulled his hands away and began to get out of bed. He felt like he needed some space to comprehend this suggestion. Why would it even come across Lance’s mind? It was horrible.  
  
But then he saw how legitimately upset Lance was beginning to get—he wasn’t one for crocodile tears—and it made him question his very integrity; he realized his mistake. Quickly returning to the bed, he took Lance in his arms, cradling him close. “I’m sorry,” he whispered into his cute, round ear before nuzzling his nose affectionately against it.  
  
Maybe he was still sort of high from his two previous orgasms, but Lance was feeling emotional. He knew it was sort of fucked up, but he didn’t expect Lotor to get so upset about it, and it in turn, upset him, as well. He wasn’t crying hard—just a tear or two had escaped, but seeing how fast Lotor reacted reminded him just how much the other adored him, and he understood a little more why he was so reluctant.  
  
He collected himself and just as he was about to speak, Lotor did, with desperation. “I _don’t_ want to hurt you, Lance.”  
  
“You wouldn’t have to!” He pulled away from the embrace so he could look him in the eyes, “Just cuff me up, blindfold me, and…and touch me.”  
  
“That is not what you said earlier.”  
  
“Well…,” he averted his gaze, then, looking down between them. He began to idly stroke at Lotor’s pretty lilac skin with his thumb and the other moved for the damp cloth that had been ready on the bedside table, and began to wipe Lance clean as he continued on, “…you’d just have to say a few things to make it seem real.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“Like…,’You can’t escape me now, Paladin,’ or, ‘How would the others think of you if they saw you like this, begging for my—‘“  
  
_“Lance.”_ He was pleading with him now, unable to even laugh at the horribly fake accent Lance’d just attempted upon trying to mimic his voice.  
  
“What?” His cheeks were totally red now, but it somehow felt better to be so honest with his love, after holding it in for so long. “Can we just try it?”  
  
“I need to give it some thought,” he sighed, wanting to at least put some thought into it, as it seemed Lance had for some time now. He really disliked the idea—Lance was his partner, his equal, the one who’d shown him that he wasn’t as worthless as his parents had always told him. Pointlessly belittling him was the last thing he’d enjoy in bed.  
  
But he promised Lance he’d consider it so he did, and after several days of it he finally agreed. Seeing the way his face lit up reassured Lotor that he wasn’t completely messed up for succumbing. “However—“ he held his hand out, so Lance wouldn’t get too excited too fast, “—I have some conditions.”  
  
“Yeah?” The Paladin was practically bouncing on the bed in anticipation.  
  
Lotor held up five fingers.  
  
“One: You must be clear about your own conditions after I’ve spoken mine. Two: We must both agree to all presented conditions. Three: I will not cause you any physical harm; no blood, no bruises, no violence. Fo—“  
  
“Does spanking fall under violence?”  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose with his spare hand. While the thought of spanking Lance was appealing…”I would not do such a thing to a prisoner.”  
  
“But you’d do the other things? Wow.”  
  
_“No!”_  
  
Lance chuckled, leaning back on his palms, enjoying seeing Lotor so worked up just from a little teasing. With a sigh, he looked back in Lance’s direction, two fingers still held up. “It would fall under the violence category. I am not comfortable with it.”  
  
“Okay, fine, fine…finish up your rules, then,” he rolled his eyes, and it made Lotor want to roll his own. Would it kill Lance to act like he was taking this seriously? Probably—so Lotor hoped he wouldn’t. This stubborn young man was who he’d fallen in love with, after all.  
  
“Four: Should either of us want to stop, say ‘Unilu.’”  
  
Lance burst out laughing. _“Unilu!_ What the _heck?”_  
  
Lotor tried to deadpan, but his lips twitched into a smirk upon hearing all the laughter. “Lastly, five: you allow me to make it all up to you afterwards.”  
  
“Okay, okay. Now my turn, right?” He wondered if Lance’d even listened to him properly, but allowed him to continue, “Mm, so…my rules. Uh, first of all, I agree to all yours, I guess. Second, I wanna be in my Paladin armor. Third…hmm…yeah, thaaaattt’ssss…about it!”  
  
“Are you certain?”  
  
“Yep,” Lance leaned forward, and pressed their foreheads together with a bright smile, his hand intertwining in the long, silver hair draping down his back. “I _trust_ you. That’s why I don’t need all these silly rules,” he whispered affectionately.  
  
Lotor wanted to ask, _‘Then why?’_ , but he did not. Lance had his mind set, and if it would make him so happy, he would at least give it a try.

* * *

“Dressing up solely to get back undressed is quite the contradiction,” Lotor hummed as the both of them suited up. Lance chuckled.  
  
“Yeah, I guess so. But it sets up the scene, right?”  
  
Lotor paused, just as he’d pulled his glove on, and stretched his fingers, getting comfortable in it. “What is the scene, exactly?”    
  
“You kidnapped me during a fight with the Paladins and are holding me for ransom for the Lions,” he shared eagerly, like he had this all planned out—Lotor supposed he had.  
  
“That is not much to go on. It is not as though I have experience…I never tried to capture any of you. Such tactics are not desirable for—”  
  
“It’s just pretend. Now test this on me.” He handed him his sleeping mask that he usually wore to bed. Using it for such a purpose was quite questionable, but Lotor kept quiet as he slipped it around Lance’s head, and fixed his hair around it so it was most comfortable.  
  
“Great! I can’t see a thing!”  
  
His enthusiasm despite the situation was endearing. Lotor carefully walked him to the corner of the room, and guided him to get on his knees. He eagerly followed the silent instructions, putting his hands up in the air without needing any prompt to, but he frowned when his hands were cuffed together. He wriggled his wrists around, feeling like what enclosed around them was more like plush padding.  
  
“Does a prisoner get such luxuries?” He complained.  
  
“I said: no bruises or blood. Real cuffs would chafe and cut your skin should you lash around. Humans are much too fragile.”  
  
“Hey, I’ve almost died like, _twice,_ you know.”  
  
While Lotor was genuinely impressed with Lance and all he’d endured and his accomplishments, he wouldn’t be taking any chances. “Do you remember the word?”

Lance snickered, and once again, it caused the other to break into a smile. “Say it, so I know you know.”  
  
“Unilu.”  
  
“Correct. Would you like me to start?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“All right…”  
  
“Leave the room and come back,” Lance urged.  
  
He didn’t hear a reply, nor footsteps receding to the exit; rather, the creak of Galran armor as he knelt down in front of him. His warm breath _(God,_ it always smelled so good—who knew _Galra,_ of all races, could smell like this?) tickled Lance’s face and his own hitched in his throat when he heard his sultry voice, which had dropped down quite low and serious: “You are in no position to be giving me orders, Paladin.”

That was all it took.  
  
He thought he was going to _die_ due to how good that just was. His heart was now pounding in his chest, repeating his words over and over in his head, desperate to hear more. He waited, but nothing came—and eventually the other’s breath left his face and he heard him stand up, and there were the footsteps he’d been waiting for previously. Now he didn’t want him to leave—he wanted more, _now._  
  
But he was in no position to be giving Prince Lotor orders, he reminded himself for the umpteenth time as the door whirred open, and then slammed itself back shut. Lance was left in an uncomfortable position, a twitching cock beneath annoyingly bulky armor, and a very active imagination that was working at hyperspeed to come up with what could possibly happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: These two can hardly take each other seriously.

He didn’t know how long it had been: 5 minutes, 15, 30? How much longer would Lotor leave him here untouched?  
  
_“Help!”_ He shouted as he loud could, and it only took a tick or two for the door to whir back open. He heard footsteps, and he smiled. It’d worked.  
  
Lotor was beaming, grateful Lance could not see, because it surely would ruin the scene for him. _‘How adorable he is, so inpatient for me. I wish he’d allow me to just go about this naturally, so I could ravish him as he deserves.’_  
  
“Why are you shouting, Paladin? Your teammates are galaxies away, and my colleagues have already been informed of your situation. No one will be coming for you.”  
  
Lance’s smile faded, and he gave an involuntary shiver as his heartbeat began to pick right back up. Lotor took hold of Lance’s chin in his hand, pushing his head upwards firmly, faced with the view of Lance; blindfolded, cuffed, and on the floor. “Not so cheeky now, are we?”  
  
Without hesitation, Lance lunged his head forward and bit at Lotor’s gloved knuckles, but the Prince quickly pulled away, a bit offended by the idea that Lance would even try such a thing before reminding himself that he was just playing a role. “These gloves are not made with your race’s weak materials. I certainly cannot feel your blunt little human teeth through them.”  
  
While the way he said it was truly more endearing than demeaning, it was at least a start in the right direction. As if to retaliate, the Paladin bore his teeth in a sneer. He heard cloth pooling on the floor in front of him and Lotor must’ve knelt down. The odd tang of the Galran glove assaulted his tastebuds in a most unwelcoming way as he thumbed open his mouth a bit more, specifically to look at his canines.  
  
“So cute,” he hummed, completely genuine with his compliment. Lance squirmed at the taste—this sort of felt like going to the dentist.  
  
_‘But if Lotor was my dentist I wouldn’t actually hate going,’_ he thought as his head lolled back. He couldn’t stop himself from submitting—his mouth opened willingly as Lotor pressed two fingers into the wet cavern, feeling around, careful not to trigger his gag reflex. _‘Stop thinking about the dentist. This is supposed to be hot. Think about hot things. Lotor touching me…’_  
  
He closed his mouth on the two fingers and sucked, wincing behind the sleeping mask from that taste, but enduring it: he wanted to stir up some kind of reaction.  
  
“What are you doing, Paladin?” He couldn’t hold back his chuckle as he retracted his fingers—his Beloved was just too adorable. It was difficult for him to take any of this seriously; he felt silly and could only find joy in seemingly everything Lance did, not any actual annoyance.  
  
“‘M name’s Lance,” he retorted.    
  
“That is not what I asked. What were you doing?”  
  
He gave another shiver. His tone was different from usual; he was so demanding, so confident…it reminded Lance of the qualities he’d first come to really love in Lotor. That strength he was able to display in not just his physical form but his attitude, despite the hardships he’d faced, inspired Lance to better himself.  
  
There was a pause before Lotor stood back up. It was clear his question wasn’t getting answered.  
  
“Besides…what right do you think you have to be called by your given name?”  
  
He raised a brow as Lance’s hips gave a twitch. So that’s what would get his attention? Lotor frowned, putting his hands on his hips as he debated how to proceed. Usually so well-rehearsed for any situation, the Emperor pro-tem was almost clueless about handling Lance: he never ceased to surprise him.  
  
“I’m a Paladin of Voltron, that’s reason enough! There’s only been like…six of us. In the whole Universe, in 10,000 years!”  
  
“And what makes you think Voltron—“ God, the way he said _‘Voltron’_ was so hot, Lance thought—”carries any kind of honor in the Galra Empire?”  
  
“I like…your accent. Sounds good,” he blurted out. Even though he had wanted to keep the scene true, he was unable to express his affection in one way or another. He re-arranged himself on the floor, sitting cross-legged, his hands still chained above his head.  
  
It took too much of Lotor’s self-control to stop from laughing at the sudden compliment. “Should you keep saying such irritating things, you will find yourself without rations.”  
  
_‘It’s true,’_ Lance thought, a small, indignant pout forming that made Lotor want to throw him into a pillow nest, snuggle him, and give him anything he wanted. _‘How can I get back at him for that? Calling me irritating, psshh…I know he loves it.’_  
  
“Your father was a Paladin,” Lance finally said, straightening up a bit. _‘Sorry, Babe.’_  
  
Mentioning Zarkon at a time like this? Was Lance seriously trying to get him riled up? “My father means nothing to me,” he replied a bit coldly, the playful ring in his tone vanishing as his eyes raked over Lance’s body for a sign of weakness, finding it when he spotted an unmistakable bulge in his suit’s crotch.  
  
Kneeling back down, he cupped it in his palm, and Lance gasped, pulling back from the touch instinctively, before sinking back towards it—but Lotor had pulled his hand away. The Paladin moaned, almost desperate for another touch; he was sorry he had pulled away but he hadn’t expected to get touched, especially there.  
  
“What is this?” Lotor questioned, placing both his hands on Lance’s upper thighs so he had a warning before one of them slowly moved back towards the area, but still avoiding it. “I haven’t even done anything yet.”  
  
Leaning forward, he blew on Lance’s neck before taking a hand off his thigh and using it to peel back just enough of his under-armor so that he could start kissing and nibbling at it.  
  
Lance let out a groan.  
  
“You like my fangs?”  
  
“Y-Yes…”  
  
“Why? They are meant to devour little humans like you…” He dragged them up his throat, until he reached his Adam’s apple, and then kissed the remainder of the way up his chin, and to the side of his face. When he reached his jawline, he bit; not hard enough to draw blood, just hard enough to encourage a little more talking.  
  
“They’re friggin’ hot.”  
  
“But you can’t even see them.”  
  
“I feel them.”  
  
“What else do you feel?” He finally gave his crotch that desirable squeeze that he’d been waiting for. Lance moaned shamelessly and before he could even answer, Lotor continued in a mere whisper, “What would your teammates think, seeing you hard in my hand?”  
  
“More,” Lance whispered back, kicking his legs a bit before trying to knee Lotor in the stomach, trying to get something else out of him. This was much too slow for his liking: he’d be more than okay should Lotor just toss him on the ground and fuck him senseless right now.  
  
The Galra hybrid efficiently caught his leg in his hand, his reflexes much better developed than Lance’s, having spent so many years training in exile. “Do you really think you can land a hit on me when you’re like this?” He gently set the man’s leg back down as if he was a doll. “What exactly are you trying to do? If you do not remember, you are my prisoner. Should you keep acting up, I may have to put my colleagues completely in charge of your oversight, instead.”  
  
Lance quickly shook his head no.  
  
“Then, behave. I have no time for this nonsense.”  
  
“What’re you gonna do to me if I don’t?”  
  
_‘He cannot even think straight,’_ Lotor thought when Lance asked a question that’d just been answered. “Whatever I please.”  
  
The young man keened, groaning and stretching out. That was what he had wanted to hear, and it was hard to keep still. He just wanted to hug Lotor close to him—he had asked for this, and while he did like what was going on and being said, his patience was getting the better of him. His hips rocked up against the air involuntarily, feeling a bit disappointed when there was nothing to rut up against.  
  
“Let’s get this useless armor off.”  
  
Lotor actually found enjoyment in undressing Lance, even if it was tedious and troublesome. He loved caring for the human, spoiling him as much as Lance would allow.  
  
“Can you take off the rest?” he whined softly, shifting around. It was quite uncomfortable, with a completely exposed bottom, and a fully armored top.  
  
“That would require me to let you loose.”  
  
“I promise I won’t move.”  
  
Lotor cocked a brow. “You expect me to believe you won’t try to run?”  
  
Lance nodded eagerly.  
  
Lotor sighed, raising back to his feet, hardly hesitating in uncuffing Lance. He watched him with an almost-bored gaze, and grabbed him by the collar as the Paladin immediately had tried bolting towards the door. Lotor hadn’t even needed to take a step to catch him.  
  
“You really think you can escape me while half-naked and blindfolded?” He effectively dodged an elbow directed at his jaw, and rose Lance up from the floor like a kitten being picked up by its scruff. “You said you would not run.”  
  
God, Lance just wanted him to slam him down on the floor and take him. He was regretting ever asking for this game. “Please, Lotor,” he whined. Maybe if he asked nicely…no, now he was setting him back down on his feet and taking a step back. Even worse!  
  
“Lance?”  
  
Lance groaned—and not in pleasure. “Can you just get to it?”  
  
Lotor sighed and grabbed the cuffs, then approached Lance, who tensed as he felt him closing in. All he had to go by was the sounds of his footsteps, which were getting closer.  
  
He took a step back, and another, then another, until he felt himself against the cool wall, and Lotor had him completely cornered. This was much better…  
  
“Have you not yet accepted your fate, Paladin? You are mine. It’s inescapable.”  
  
His hips twitched in response, and Lotor patiently removed the rest of Lance’s armor. It definitely wasn’t long before he was back on his knees, bare ass up in the air.  
  
Lotor unsheathed his cock with haste, and it twitched excitedly between his legs, eagerly slopping its already leaking fluids all over Lance’s bare ass as he slowly swayed his hips back and forth against his body. The human shuddered, thrusting back in an attempt to meet it, wishing he’d put it in already instead of teasing him like this.  
  
“Begging for my cock…how becoming, Blue Paladin. But if you want it…you must say it.”  
  
“N-never,” he grunted, but continued trying to shove himself back on to them. It was wriggling around way too much for him to actually succeed, but it was worth a try, and if anything, it’d work Lotor up. He groaned when the hooked tip slid across his hole.  
  
“Oh? But your body is giving me a completely different message.” He pulled away, regardless, ready to let Lance suffer a bit in the only way he allowed—denial. Gently nudging him with his boot, He got Lance to roll on his back, cheeks flushed and hair was sticking to his face, hot and sweaty…he looked gorgeous. Too bad his pretty blue eyes were hidden behind that silly mask. It must go.  
  
Lotor knelt next to him, trailing his hands up and down Lance’s thigh, trying to get him to relax a bit. The gentle touch in contrast to the cold tone of his voice was a reminder to his lover that this was just a scene, and not reality. “Galra have different anatomy down there…does that scare you?”  
  
That idea only made him more embarrassingly horny. “No…”  
  
“Then…would you like to see it?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
The chuckle that filled the silence that proceeded made a bead of pre-cum dribble down Lance’s straining cock. His heart was hammering in his chest as Lotor straddled him and he definitely wasn’t prepared to be greeted with the sight of his leaking, prehensile dick right in front of his nose when the sleeping mask was slipped off his head.  
  
He had to blink a few times, squinting as he got used to the purple hued lighting of the dim bedroom. When his eyes re-adjusted, he opened his mouth as wide as he could manage, and Lotor gazed down affectionately at the erotic sight of the human’s pink tongue wriggling around so hungrily for his cock.  
  
He closed his mouth to swallow, feeling a little self-conscious when he wasn’t putting it in. Giving him a questioning glance, he opened his mouth up again.  
  
“A prisoner should not be so willing to do such a thing.”

Lance just kept staring at him, mouth hanging open.  
  
“Could it be that you’ve wanted this from the start?”  
  
He nodded.  
  
“You allowed yourself to be captured because you’ve fantasized about this?”  
  
Another nod and a swallow. If Lotor denied him of cock much longer, he’d get violent again.  
  
“What a naughty little Paladin…” Lance gave a weak attempt to wrap his legs around his waist, but Lotor rose to his feet. “On your knees, now.”  
  
He managed to pull himself up, cuffed arms behind himself (which were beginning to get quite uncomfortable) as he positioned between Lotor’s legs, ready and hungry for that cock and its surprisingly tasteful, albeit questionably mysterious, fluids.  
  
“Good boy…,” he hummed the praise and took a handful of brown hair, using it to direct him on to himself, eyes falling lidded when the wet cavern finally closed around the tip and sucked. He tongued the ridges as he slowly tried to take more and more in without triggering his gag reflex—not like he’d mind, though. A little choking never did his erection much harm.  
  
He looked up to Lotor, and their blue eyes finally met. With a small nod as permission, his head was shoved on to the full length and he choked. Hard.  
  
It was more unpleasant than he’d imagined. It wasn’t the first time they’d done this, but it was the first time Lotor’s whispers of praise and comfort weren’t in his ear, and he couldn’t cling on to him for dear life.  
  
He felt helpless; more now than the entire scene, and that part of it all sort of felt really good, he thought, as his throat began to get fucked thoroughly. It wasn’t long before his face was a mess of slimy Galran pre-cum, tears, snot and spit. Lance was beginning to feel a lot less hot and a lot more disgusting, but—  
  
“So beautiful.” Lotor cooed down to him honestly as he tugged his head back and forth on his dick.  
  
_‘Beautiful? How can he say that?’_ Lance thought bitterly. He couldn’t wipe off his face or clean himself up in any way; he had no choice but to be humiliated like this, choking on his own bodily fluids and a massive violet dick, made up of all sorts of inhuman bumps, ridges, and angles. The interesting textures felt much better up his ass than in his mouth, especially when it was so hard to breathe.  
  
Sensing his genuine discomfort, Lotor pulled out and let go of his hair, petting it instead. “Do you want to stop?” he asked softly, before moving to get some spare washing cloth from the bedside and returning to clean up Lance’s face. He hadn’t needed to say the safe word: it was clear he wasn’t too happy with the treatment, even if his erection was still very hard and wet.  
  
Lance couldn’t stop him, and allowed him to break character long enough to wash his face. “Just do it already and don’t come inside.”  
  
Lotor paused, then lowered the cloth, giving him a look of evident concern. He even glanced down to see if Lance was still hard, feeling a little discouraged. He grabbed the erection with his spare hand before it even had the chance soften, and began to pump it carefully, doing it just how Lance liked it.  
  
“I knew this was a bad idea,” he whispered regretfully, leaning forward and pressing their foreheads together as he continued to jack him off. Lance whined in response, bringing his cuffed wrists up and in front of himself, hooking around Lotor’s neck.  
  
“Take me to the bed and do it. I want it. I want you. _Now.”_  
  
The washcloth forgotten on the floor, Lotor lifted Lance up and carried him to their luxurious bed, dropping him in and delicately prying his hands away from his neck, pushing them up above his head instead.  
  
“You still wish for these?”  
  
Lance nodded, and Lotor attached the cuffs to the bed’s ornate headboard. He sighed in relief, arms able to relax his arms as they just hung there.  
  
“I have taken great interest in you, my Paladin. Not many make it to my bed, but you have already been such a pleasure to tease.”  
  
He raised a brow as Lotor continued the scene. _‘Would he really take a prisoner to bed? Has he? What if he has? I’m sure he has. No, maybe not a prisoner…Quiznak, stop thinking already, Lance!’_  
  
“It seems I’m not the only one who’s enjoying this experience…” He turned him around, getting him back on his knees, this time, padded by the bedding. Lance could rest his head on the pile of pillows, and while he sort of really liked it rough, his body, not as fit as it used to be when he was an active Paladin, was beginning to get a bit worn out right about now.  
  
He shuddered when he felt gloved fingers poking at his entrance. They were slick with what Lance knew to be Lotor’s own Galra fluids overflowing from his erection. The next few minutes would be painstakingly slow, as he waited to get worked open enough to take him.

* * *

“Lo—Lotor!”  
  
“I believe you mean… _‘Prince’_ Lotor…” it took nearly all of Lotor’s restraint not to moan when he opened his mouth to speak, pushing completely in, then pulling out to the tip, then plunging back in, making sure Lance felt every single ridge, rolling his hips in a way that made Lance practically scream once it was in completely, assaulting both his rim with its thick base and his prostate with its pointed tip.  
  
“Prince Lotor!”  
  
“Say it once more, Paladin.”  
  
“Prince Lotor, Prince Lotor, _P-Prince Lotor!”_ Lance chanted out his name without abandon. It was the only thing he could think of right now; the name of the Godlike being giving him this unparalleled pleasure…  
  
Said ‘Prince’ wrapped his arms around Lance’s upper half and draped himself over his back, holding him close and slamming his hips into his ass as hard and fast as he could manage, his cock twisting and twirling deep inside Lance, stabbing at his prostate every few thrusts.  
  
Lance tilted his head back in acknowledgement, deeply inhaling the scent of Lotor’s hair all around him. It smelled so good—Lotor was so close to him right now…the idea made him let out another noisy cry. “Harder!”  
  
“Should I…go any harder, your little human body…will—“ he warned. But Lance didn’t care; fuck being human. Right now, he wanted his alien dick shoved up his ass more than he wanted air.  
  
“Will _what,”_ Lance gasped, wanting the other to continue; to say it, say all the things that always crossed their minds during sex but he knew Lotor wouldn’t vocalize.  
  
“Break.”  
  
_“Then break me!”_  
  
“I plan on it…!”  
  
It was sexy. He liked this side of Lotor; he liked hearing how much the other loved this, liked feeling like he was wanted. He felt like his attention was on him more than usual. Was that why he’d wanted this? Attention?  
  
Lance couldn’t put his finger on it. This was good. This was really good. But it wasn’t the best, and he’d had the best with Lotor before. Maybe it was because Lotor hadn't really want this from the start. He was only doing this to please him, right?  
  
That made him feel a little guilty. He owed it to Lotor after this.  
  
_‘How can I be thinking all of this when I’m about to cum?!’_ Lance scolded himself, looking down at his cock, red and hot and leaking against his stomach as it bounced with every thrust. Yeah, he could feel it: he was almost there, and by the rare sounds of pure pleasure escaping Lotor, he could tell he was close, too.  
  
“Uncuff me…”  
  
Lotor didn’t question it, didn’t even hesitate, doing as Lance asked.  
  
He flexed his fingers as he took a few more slow, deep inhales, comforted by the surrounding scent of Lotor, mixed with the musk and sex, before trying to wriggle away. Lotor understood and followed suit, slowly removing himself, eyes lingering at the gaping hole. He was panting slightly as he dragged his eyes away from the delectable sight and watched Lance with curious eyes as he flipped around then sat up, pressing his back up against the pillows, damp with sweat.  
  
“Lemme finish both of us,” he muttered, and Lotor nodded, positioning himself in Lance’s lap, breath hitching as their cocks pressed up against one another.  
  
His was dwarfed in comparison to Lotor’s; not only was the man much taller and more toned than he was, his cock was larger in every aspect, not to mention all of its unique features that made it so damn pleasurable when it was shoved up his ass.  
  
Lance loved the contrast. He grasped as much as he could of both of their cocks with both of his hands, glancing up to his face when he heard Lotor moan, before beginning to rapidly push and pull, up and down.  
  
“I’m gonna cum!”  
  
“Please,” Lotor begged, placing a gloved hand on top of Lance’s, gripping on to it tightly. That small acknowledgement sent Lance into a heated fit, rutting up into his hands and against Lotor’s cock, focusing on the strange texture and the strange purpleish, gooey substance covering the both of them and their hands, aiding with the handjob process. The sounds coming from them were completely obscene. Lance would surely die should anyone else hear them. “Come for me, Lance. Only for me.”  
  
_‘Come only for Lotor,’_ he urged himself, and he did, gasping out as his entire body stiffened, hands stilling. The hybrid groaned in frustration, but with a few thrusts of his hips up against Lance’s softening cock, he was able to come, making a huge, sticky mess between the two of them. 

* * *

“That didn’t really…go as planned, huh…”  
  
“Indeed,” Lotor sighed as he finished wiping Lance’s now fully liberated body clean and checking for injuries. When Lance heard a groan, he knew Lotor had found something.  
  
“What? _What?_ What’s wrong with me? Ah!” His knees were spread wide apart, putting him in a completely vulnerable and embarrassing position…was this round two?  
  
“Your knees…they are going to be bruised. I apologize.”  
  
“Dude.” Lance shoved his legs back together and sat up, wrapping his arms around Lotor’s neck. “It’s because I was kneeling on the floor naked. That’s not ‘cause of anything you did.”  
  
“I should’ve given you pillows from the start.”  
  
“Uh, no. The whole point was that I was a prisoner, remember? Except, we sorta forgot about that once we…,” he trailed off, flushing. Lotor’s cheeks were just as dark.  
  
“Have you had your fill?”  
  
“Yeah. I think that was enough for today.”  
  
“Today…?”  
  
Lance grinned and pulled away, stretching his sore arms. “Tomorrow we get to do it in your private flier. _While_ flying.”  
  
“Are you trying to kill us both?” Lotor chuckled, shaking his head as he moved to the bedside and began to take off his armor, which had proven to be most annoying during sex.  
  
“I trust in your abilities, _Prince_ Lotor.”  
  
He clicked his tongue with a small shake of his head, his cowlick flinging to the opposite side. “No more of that.”  
  
“Then can I be Prince _Lance?_ That sounds good, right?”  
  
“Once we are finally wed.”  
  
Lance bit his lip, an unstoppable smile forming. “I can’t wait,” he moved over to the now naked Lotor and hugged his waist from the bed. He was looking forward to the aftercare now more than ever. “Hey…thanks.”  
  
“Anything for you, My Love,” He began to pet his head, looking down at him with eyes full of the intense level of adoration only a Galra could house for their mate.  
  
“But, like…you really are bad at being evil.”  
  
Lotor sighed with a soft smile. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn’t sexy. More of a character study.


End file.
